newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/22/2014 Alpha Update Video
This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Saturday, February 22nd, 2014. Note: *This update adds WASD controls and coliders to the game. *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. *Music will now strictly be soundtracks from the game. *I apologize for this video being late, been having some computer problems lately. Everything is fixed now and once I am all caught up there will be a new update video everyday. Official Developer Message This is a Savvy Saturday Update. Developers release them every Saturday, and this is the one for 22/02/2014 or 02/22/2014 depending on the location. Avast, ye scallywags of Tortuga! Gleaming here, and I be here to share with ye the most important update in all of history! Why do we need it, mateys? Well let me tell you this: if ye didn't have this update, we'd be in a world of running in a straight line with nothing to do! We'd have no enemies to shoot, and no real game to play! Boy, this is a big update... no wonder it falls under our Savvy Saturday list. Anyway, what was I saying? Ahh, yes. Now, content wise yer thinking, bad update! And I agree, but sometimes content and extra buildings aren't required as much as what I'm talking about. And no, I'm not going through that list again, but it is important! You'd think you've seen it all, that Pirates Online Rewritten could not get better! Let me prove ye wrong. But I'll prove ye wrong in the next paragraph, and will also say what the update actually is, if it is so "important". Enemies? Nope. Swimming? Nope. Collisions. The title says it all. Aye mateys, colliders have arrived in every island so no need to worry anymore about that floatin', savvy? In fact, it's not just one collision; today happens to collide with my birthday too, so I'd just like to say a couple o' words (as if I haven't said some already!). You savvy pirates are the most kind, savvy and helpful people I've come to know in my voyage across the Rewritten waters. Whenever I've met and talked to you all, there's always been acts of happiness and helpfulness and the way I wake up to 10 (yes, ten) messages of birthday wishes, what does this say? This says that Pirates Online Rewritten will thrive to continue healthily and that we have such a kind community supporting us. So from me, thank you, enjoy the update and stay savvy! Downloads: Sorry! No more downloads! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *WASD movement, colliders to every island Look through that Spyglass in the Crows Nest for some more alpha updates and Savvy Saturday updates! Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! *To Mike Wass for helping me with the Daily Alpha Update videos! Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts